


Johnlock Prompt: What's the point?

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [85]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Feelings, First Kiss, John is not Happy, M/M, Making Out, sherlock has a minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “What’s the point of all this?”“What do you mean what’s the point? You cut your finger, Sherlock!”A small accident changes everything between them.----------------------------------------------------------------
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Prompts [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/545386
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Johnlock Prompt: What's the point?

**“What’s the point of all this?”**

“What do you mean what’s the point? You cut your finger, Sherlock!” John tried his best not to shriek as he sat Sherlock down on a chair. He raised an eyebrow in warning before he went to get their extensive EHBO kit. Lord knows they needed it far too much.

“It’s nothing serious, John. Really.” Sherlock held up his finger and John clenched his jaw as he saw the tiny drop of blood. He kneeled down in front of Sherlock, avoiding his searching gaze as he cleaned up. A weight fell off his chest when he realized the cut wasn’t that serious after all and Sherlock wouldn’t need stitches. At least not this time. 

“John?” Sherlock’s voice floated above him, softer than usual but John looked down, taking out a pair of tweezers to clear away some particles. His heart was still racing but at least his hands were steady and he focused on his work as he got out the last of the fragments and applied a bandage. 

“We’ll have to keep the wound clean and replace the bandage whenever it gets dirty. And if you start to feel an increase in temperature or pain, you tell me straight away.” John spoke up, giving Sherlock a stern look when he huffed. “Also tell me when it starts to swell or if there is any redness. I don’t want it getting infected.” 

“John, I don’t think that will-”

“I mean it, Sherlock.” John snapped, flexing his free hand into a fist. Sherlock looked at him with a curious expression, his eyes going wider as he saw the clenched hand. 

“John, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” John barked, guilt rising as Sherlock flinched from the loudness of his voice. He knew, on a logical level, that he was overreacting. Sherlock had only cut himself chopping some vegetables for dinner but his whole body was still tense and on alert. He roughly put back his supplies in the kit, feeling Sherlock’s eyes on him the whole time. Before he could get up and leave, Sherlock took his wrist, the bandage almost like a flashlight in John’s eyes. 

“John.” 

John looked up at Sherlock, the softness in his gaze doing strange things to his stomach. He looked away, heat rising in his neck as Sherlock gently rubbed his wrist with his thumb. 

“You need to be more careful.” John choked out, horrified that his eyes were starting to tear up. He blinked rapidly, trying to break out of Sherlock’s hold but Sherlock wouldn’t release him. Instead, he said John’s name again, even softer than before. John bit his lip, focusing on Sherlock’s hand on his wrist. 

“I promise I’ll pay closer attention next time.” 

“O-Okay.” John whispered, risking a glance at Sherlock and nearly having a heart attack when he saw the tenderness and understanding in Sherlock’s eyes. After all, they had been through and endured, John couldn’t deal with Sherlock being in pain again. Not even a silly pain like a cut finger. Sherlock smiled, unsure and John nodded, some of the tension leaving his body by Sherlock’s promise. 

“Thank you. For taking care of me.” Sherlock gave a look John couldn’t decipher and he awkwardly shrugged a shoulder. His friend wasn’t known for saying thank you. They looked at each other in silence, John feeling Sherlock’s thumb move up and down on his wrist. It was strange but not uncomfortable and suddenly John closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. 

“You always take care of me. Even when I don’t deserve it.” 

“Don’t say that.” John breathed out, looking up at his friend sharply, seeing the depths of guilt and sadness in his eyes over past mistakes. There had been a few, on both their parts, but John was determined to move on from them. 

“You’re too kind, John.” Sherlock smiled sadly, his other hand brushing over John’s cheek. John held his breath, his heart again working overtime as Sherlock’s eyes lingered on his mouth.

“I’m really not.” He barely managed to speak, glued to the floor as Sherlock was still watching him, still caressing his wrist. John licked his lips, Sherlock letting out a soft sound and it went straight to John’s groin as their eyes met again. 

“John?” Sherlock asked, his other hand floating mid-air and John let out a breath, nodding his head for something. Sherlock’s hand cupped his cheek, caressing it and John didn’t know who of them closed the distance but suddenly cold lips were on him, tentatively pressing harder. 

It felt like his world stopped and nothing was important anymore. Nothing except the feeling of Sherlock’s lips on his. He let out an embarrassing moan, his neck warming as he felt Sherlock smile into the kiss. John’s heart nearly stopped again as the tip of Sherlock’s tongue started tracing his mouth and suddenly John couldn’t think anymore. He came off the floor, crawling into Sherlock’s lap as he opened his mouth for him. His cock twitched as Sherlock let out a growl before their tongues met, exploring each other’s mouth until John was dizzy with want. 

“Sherlock.” He gasped, nails clawing at Sherlock’s shirt as Sherlock’s hands grabbed his arse and pressed him closer. His cock was fully hard already but he didn’t have time to be embarrassed by it as Sherlock rocked him forward. 

“Oh.” John breathed out, seeing Sherlock’s smirk before it turned into a moan as John moved again, their cocks brushing together. John kissed Sherlock again. It was fueled with desire and an urgency that terrified him. He’d been dreaming about this for so long. Yearning for Sherlock since the day they’d met and now he was in his lap, their cocks teasing each other as they kissed for dear life. 

“John.” Sherlock mumbled when they broke apart. His eyes were wide, lips pink and swollen and John ran his fingers through Sherlock’s hair. He felt a spark of pride when Sherlock closed his eyes, purring almost like a cat and he gave a gentle pull. Sherlock’s hands squeezed John’s arse in answer and John went down again to capture his mouth.  _ God _ . He would never get tired of kissing him. 

“John, I need- I need to-” Sherlock babbled as John found his way to Sherlock’s shirt, fingers trembling as he opened up the first few buttons. 

“What, love. What do you need?” John asked between kisses, sucking a small mark on Sherlock’s collarbone. Sherlock shook his head, body moving closer to John. John opened up some more buttons, hearing Sherlock complain as he needed to pull back to do so. John smiled at him, leaning down to take a nipple in his mouth and Sherlock gasped loudly, his whole body pulling taunt. 

“Fuck. You’re amazing.” John breathed out, kissing him deeply again, almost to the point of hurtful. John ran his fingers through Sherlock's hair, pulling harder and Sherlock showed his neck, letting John kiss, bite, and lick it. 

“I-I. John!” Sherlock screamed, his hips bucking up and John nearly saw stars because of the beautiful sounds Sherlock was making. All of a sudden this wasn’t enough. He needed to see all of Sherlock. Needed time and space to explore every inch of his skin. He pulled back, trying to get up but Sherlock reached for him, pinning him in place on his lap. His cheeks were a nice, deep red, pupils blown wide as he looked at John in a daze. 

“Don’t go.” Sherlock pleaded, nails digging into John’s waist. John kissed him deeply, nearly growling as Sherlock answered it with desperation. 

“I need you in my bed, love.” John whispered in Sherlock’s ear before licking the shell, feeling Sherlock shiver because of it. Their eyes met and Sherlock blinked rapidly, clearly trying to process John’s words. John grinned, pleased with himself for rendering Sherlock speechless for once. He moved his hips playfully, feeling Sherlock’s cock twitch in response. “What do you say, sweetheart?”

“Y-Yes. Yes of course!” Sherlock called out, seemingly dropping back down to reality and John nearly fell as Sherlock tried to get up. John stumbled, shoving his friend playfully as Sherlock wrapped his arms around him. 

“Eager little bugger, aren't you?” 

Sherlock’s cheeks turned even redder and John laughed before Sherlock silenced him by placing his hand over his dick. 

“I’m clearly not the only one.” Sherlock smiled coyly, raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Not fair, love. So not fair.” John panted, letting out a whimper as Sherlock squeezed. Sherlock’s eyes went a fraction wider, irises full of lust and he leaned closer, whispering against John’s mouth. 

“You really are as big as I imagined.” 

Before John could answer, Sherlock licked John’s lips before turning around and heading upstairs to John’s bedroom. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. If you did and you have a bit of time, please let me know.
> 
> I used this website for knowing how to treat a cut finger. https://www.verywellhealth.com/how-to-treat-a-cut-finger-1298299
> 
> And I think the prompt line came from SoPrompt on Tumblr.


End file.
